Alternative Measures incomplete
by J-Wolfman1
Summary: Over a year ago, I started writing this 'alternative history' fanfic. I'm still in the process of writing this chapter by chapter, and will upload more chapters in the future. Constructive criticism is all right, as long as it is helpful!
1. Default Chapter

  
  


Alternative Measures

Prologue and Chapter One

  
  


Author's Note 

This story is very depressing at best, but only to those that follow the Cornerian side. Call this a story of alternative dimensions, which prompts the question, "What if?" What if the Kismet was not destroyed by the Cornerian Fleet in the famous Battle of Trevadooran? What if the StarWolf pilot Andrew Oikonny have not been killed in the same battle? What if the Venomian Commander General Venus Avalona have not betrayed her Emperor? 

This is the story which will answer these questions among others, or at least my version of it. It starts just after the Trevadooran battle had ended, but in the favor of the Venomians, not the Cornerians. While StarFox lovers will cringe at a story like this, StarWolf and Venomian fans, Sabrina Schmidt and Amy Johnson among them, would love this type of story. :-) 

Anyway, the Justice Cadets, Crimson Firehawks, Venus Avalona, Carl Thurman, Sapphire Paladins, Daniel Harbeak, Shivan Tresley, Daniel Xaven, the Golden Hammer Unit, Zack Easterman, John Harson, Timothy Freehawk, Pat Woshive, Black Flood Squadron, Sherry Trevor, and other characters not created by Nintendo and other fanfic authors are created by me, and not to be used without my permission. You know the story. 

Star McCloud was created by Kay Twilight and not to be used without her permission. Amy Johnson is a real life person, and must I repeat what you should do if you wish to have her in your story? 

StarFox, StarWolf, Emperor Andross, General Pepper, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Caiman, and Fara Phoenix are copyrighted to Nintendo. You should know that already!   
  


Prologue

  
  


"I should have not brought forth my people into battle even when I knew it was hopeless. It was a decision that I will regret for the rest of my now pitiful life." 

-- General Pepper   
  


What have we done? What have I done? Why have the Gods cursed us? 

The thoughts dragged across General Pepper's mind as he stared out the transporter window, his eyes misty with tears. Other than the pilot, he was the only one in the small shuttle, and he barely escaped the explosions that destroyed his battleship, although thousands of his ship personnel perished. The image of the Cornerian Hope, the flagship of the entire Cornerian Fleet, exploding into a debris-filled wreck was in his head for the last two hours since the end of the battle, and he was heading back to Corneria with a sullen expression on his face. He had failed, and though he had his share of failures in the past, this one failure would overshadow all the rest. 

He bellowed a sigh, and his eyes averted away from the window to face the electronic viewer that he had laid on his lap. Printed on the small black screen were the reports coming from Cornerian survivors in the battle and from scouts. As expected, the victorious Kismet Fleet are heading toward Corneria, and expected to show up in seven or so hours. The count of surviving Cornerian fighters have just been confirmed, and Pepper groaned at seeing the report. Only a meager fifteen percent had survived; and almost all of the Green-class jets have been obliterated. Thankfully Bill Grey had survived, but his squadrons had suffered over ninety percent casualties. Commander Tim Salek was one of those killed, along with Commander Adams. Commander Lisa Crusta, whom was in charge of the expedition to destroy the Aquas Kismet power station, was killed when her squadron were ambushed by an Invader squadron of unknown quantity as they were heading to Sector X after they destroyed Underwater Station 606. The situation in Asama Base went easily smooth for the Cornerians, but Edward Poland's men had failed to break through the formidable defenses of Forest Echo. With the help of the Crimson Firehawks, the Cornerians had managed to infiltrate the Venomian base Salem Rock, but with the failure of Forest Echo, it would not have mattered. Devin Base was destroyed, but there was no word or sightings that StarFox or the Justice Cadets, along with Star McCloud, Katt Monroe, and Fara Phoenix, had survived the battle. 

Over four hundred thousand had died, and that's only in the Cornerian side. Of all the ships of the Cornerian Fleet that had entered Hell near Sector X, only two ships had escaped along with General Pepper, and even they were heavily damaged. The survivors and all Cornerian ships that had not fought in the battle had planned to set up defenses in the orbit of Corneria, but Pepper knew that it was hopeless. 

But the main culprit for his depression was not that he lost the battle and most possibly the entire war, but rather over four hundred thousand people had died when it really wasn't necessary. When he heard the news that the Cornerians had failed in Forest Echo, he could've ordered a retreat from the Sector X battlefield in space. Why bother fighting against a foe that cannot be beaten? But instead he persisted and continued on the battle, and from that time onward, he would groan internally whenever the Kismet would tear apart the Cornerian ships, one by one. It dragged on for ten more long minutes before Pepper's ship was destroyed. 

He sighed as his paw laid over his face, absorbing some of the tears that had flowed from his eyes. Why? Was it because I was too proud to admit that we have lost the battle even when we have only lost half of our strength? Was my own pride the culprit of my decision not to retreat? Was I too damn nervous or cowardly to face my own people and order the retreat? Would they ever forgive me if I ever did so? Or was this decision a blessing for the four hundred thousand fallen souls, for they will never experience the suffering under the rule of Andross? Could it be better to die than to live on your knees? 

"General Pepper, sir?" The pilot broke the silence via the intercom. The aging hound lowered his paw and cleared his throat, trying to gather his wits. 

"What is it?" 

"We are approaching Cornerian orbit, sir. Prepare for atmospheric entry in two minutes, sir." 

Pepper nodded nonchalantly. "Very well, thank you." 

When the pilot didn't respond, Pepper shrugged it off and gazed back through the window. He spotted a Vermont-class ship, the largest of the Cornerian starships, setting up a defensive position to face the Kismet threat just hours away, and he also spotted several Protector jets along with it. Two Patriot-class starships, the smallest of the Cornerian capital ships, trailed behind the Vermont ship, trying to set up positions on its flanks in order to guard the massive ship. They were the hit-and-run gunships of the Cornerian Fleet, but defensively they were often used to guard the bigger ships and give them some relief against the countless Invader jets. Several Partisan-class ships could be seen in the far distance, and since they were often at the forefront of the battle, General Pepper knew they were not properly positioned yet. According to the latest report, only fifteen starships total could be used for the defense of Corneria, and that was all that remained of the entire Fleet, with the exception of a few starships that were simply too far away from the action to be of use at the moment. 

"Why should we fight any more? What's the use?" He mumbled to himself. With Forest Echo still standing, the dastardly shield protecting the Kismet's primary weapon would still be alive, and with it powered, all hope to destroy the Kismet would be lost. Of course, everyone knew about that, so why are the ships preparing for a defense? 

Knowing that Commander Grey was already in Corneria Military Headquarters, he planned to have a meeting with him once he arrived. Maybe he could get some answers from him, or maybe not. But answering the questions was not his first priority, but rather to think about what future he should expect when Andross himself comes over and declare himself Emperor of the Lylat System.   
  


* * F * * 

Andross smiled. 

A sense of victorious bliss overwhelmed him and the console officers in the Command Center of Venom Headquarters, and the activity among them increased as the adrenaline propelled them, fueled by ecstasy. When he heard the news about the destruction of the Cornerian flagship, he immediately rushed over to the Command Center, and now he stood behind a steel rail, watching the huge radar screen that dominated the entire wall in front of him. His beared face beamed when he spotted those blue dots representing the pitiful Cornerian ships breaking out in a scattered retreat. He chuckled when those same dots disappeared as most of them were destroyed by chasing Venomians. Only two of the ships had escaped, along with an unknown amount of fighter jets and transporters, but the damage has been done. 

The Cornerians, as expected, have been crushed, Emperor Andross reminded himself gleefully. Soon the Kismet will head over to Corneria itself, and there all of my foes will bow down before me. Soon, I will no longer be the Emperor of Venom, but rather the Emperor of the Lylat System. Ah, what a great feeling that would be... ruler of not a planet, or a simple region of space, but rather of an entire galaxy... 

"Your Imperial Majesty?" One of the console officers spoke up amid the somewhat-quieted chatter of the large room, gathering the ape's attention. He looked down from the upraised platform in the room and spotted a raccoon looking straight at him. 

"What is it?" 

"There is an incoming call for you from Fleet Admiral Thurman," the raccoon answered firmly. "He wants this to be a public transmission." 

"Put it on screen," Andross commanded, and soon the large radar screen was replaced with a screen showing the white-furred head of the German shepherd Carl Thurman, the one in charge of the Kismet itself. Everyone in the Command Center immediately fell silent and listened. 

"Greetings, your Imperial Majesty," the canine spoke firmly if not with strong hints of bliss. "I bring great news that will be a great blessing to us all." 

"What is the status of the Cornerians?" Andross asked him, even though he already knew the answer. Just hearing another person speak the same thing would be pleasing to him. 

"They are crushed and scattering from our powerful wrath," the Fleet Admiral responded. "The Kismet, your most precious jewel of the Venomian Forces, have suffered some damage in the hulls, but it is still very much alive and well. We should be in Cornerian orbit in a matter of hours." 

"Excellent news, Admiral. Any word from those StarFox bastards?" 

The smile from Thurman was radiant. "No sir, not a peep. StarWolf and the Sapphire Paladins had been forced to retreat from them, but StarFox seemed to be too heavily damaged to be of much threat to us. Especially when Wolf O'Donnell himself destroyed the Great Fox with a well-placed nova bomb. With that gone, both StarFox and the Justice Cadets will be too far away from help, and they are expected to be either floating in space helpless with their engines failed, or have fled away like the cowards they are. Either way, we have heard nothing from them." 

"Good, good, that is exactly what I want to hear. Anything more that you wish to report?" 

"Yes, your Imperial Majesty. The latest report stated that the Cornerians are preparing for a last-ditched defensive effort orbiting Corneria itself. However, only less than two dozen ships remain to face us once we arrive to Corneria, and that is nothing." 

Andross chuckled. "Fools... they will be crushed utterly." 

"Exactly," Thurman agreed. "Your words ring true, and I will make sure that it will happen. Forest Echo is the last remaining station to provide power to the shield protecting the Kismet's primary weapon, but since I have heard nothing about a Cornerian offensive to destroy that base once more, you should have reasons not to worry about it. Emperor, the main reason why I have decided to hail you at this minute is because I want to make a request." 

Andross' eyes widened at that. "Oh? What is it?" 

"I want you to go to your transporter and head over to the Kismet. When we crush the last of the Cornerian Fleet, I want you to be the one standing at my side to issue the final shot of the entire war." 

The prospect did sound very pleasing to him. Even though he had been inside the Kismet before, it was only during the time it was under construction, and he had never seen it in full force. It would also be nice for him to see General Pepper again, captured and beaten... if he wasn't killed in the battle. 

"That sounds good, Admiral, very good. I will be on my way," Andross said as he nodded. 

The dog saluted smartly and then the transmission was cut off. When the radar screen came back online, a cheer rose upon the people in the Command Center, and Andross hurried out to head toward his transporter, his mind swimming in the oceans of bliss and glory. "Justice will be served," he mumbled to himself.   
  


Chapter One

  
  


"I should have been the happiest damn wolf in the entire Lylat System when I saw those pitiful arwings fly off and escape like the gutless cowards they are. So why do I have this strange feeling that I would see at least one of them again?" 

-- Wolf O'Donnell, StarWolf pilot   
  


"What do you expect us to do, just sit around and wait for that damn ship to head over here and whip our asses?" 

General Pepper bellowed a sigh and gazed away from Commander Bill Grey in his private office somewhere in the main building of Cornerian Military Headquarters. The meeting had come off a horrible start, since they were already not in the best of moods. The General stood up from his chair, and even though he was noticeably larger than Bill, he felt internally small in depression. 

"I just don't see the reason for us to continue on fighting, Commander," General Pepper answered sullenly. "We would only sacrifice more lives than needed, and enough blood have been spilled. We should surrender now, and--" 

Bill growled to interrupt him and even banged his fist on the desk. "We will die regardless of whether we fight or bow down, General! I don't know about you, but I will not accept surrendering without a fight, no matter how hopeless the situation will be. Do you think that Andross will spare us if we surrender early? He is an insane lunatic, and I know what he will do. He will arrest all of the officers, including you and me, and that's only if the Venomians doesn't shoot us at first sight. Then after a short while, we will be executed. As for the common people, I don't want to know what he will do to them. If that Kismet's weapon can destroy an entire ship with one shot, then what can it do to an entire city? Think about it, General. It will be better if we die fighting than to live and die as we forcibly kiss Andross' disgusting boots!" 

"Don't treat death like a blessing, Commander. Why do you want to die so willingly, Bill? Do you want to die fighting because you want to be remembered that you died in a glorious way; in battle rather than by being executed? Andross will think that we are foolish to fight back now, or as cowards that cannot bear to think of a life serving him." 

"General, we have been fighting for three long years... and I have been looking forward to end this stinking war for a long time. I will not face the truth that we have been struggling for this long only to end up with the short end of the stick, beaten utterly just because we failed to destroy Forest Echo. I would rather die than to face that truth, no matter what," he said and then clasped a paw on the hound's shoulder. Tears rolled down his grayish face and he sighed. "General... you can't believe how many soldiers I have seen die before my eyes. I remember when I first took command in Katina and we fought bravely against any foe that dares to attack our planet. We were so full of life and spirit, full of energy. And over and over again, I see them explode amid their destroyed jets, one by one. We all risk our lives not just to save our future, but to save the futures of those that will follow us in the generations to come, and I know for certain that we will not fail without a fight. If we are to go down the path of failure, then so be it, but we will not just accept it like it is. You're worried that Andross will think of us as fools or cowards? I don't give a damn about what he thinks, for I know what I am doing, and I don't need the opinion of anyone else to tell me what I believe and do." 

General Pepper shrugged off Bill's hold on his shoulder and turned away to face the window behind them. He paused for several seconds and finally he sighed in submission. "Fine... die if you want. Once you die, you will crush any opportunity that you would have to continue bringing life to the hope that we will have even when Andross has us under his boots. The hope that justice will be served and we will come back and rise against him. Do you want to die and spare yourself of the suffering? That's pretty selfish of you, Commander. What makes you think that you will not have any chance to gather up all of what's left of us and rise up against him? Be it one, five, twenty, or even forty years, but even in the face of doom, I have my hope that we will succeed in the end, and those that are victorious now will falter in defeat in due time. You want to rob yourself of seeing that day of our victory, by dying before your time? I have expected better from someone of the likes of you. Much better." 

The hound wanted his words to sink into Bill's mind, but he realized that he was too upset to change his mind. The Commander shuffled his boots impatiently and grumbling silently. "Sir, permission for me to head over to the fleet orbiting the planet?" 

General Pepper bowed his head. The words 'permission denied' were on his tongue, but for some reason, he hesitated. The words he didn't want to come out did. "Permission... granted, Commander. Just think about what I have been trying to tell you, Bill. You are excused." 

Bill clicked his boots together in a brief salute, and quickly brisk away from the office, leaving Pepper alone once more. When the silence engulfed him, he looked up through the window into the skies, and his eyes were focused on several clouds spotting the bluish tint of the sky. "We have arrived at the final hour of the old, and the birth of the new age is beckoning," he mumbled softly to himself. 

* * O * *

  
  


Wolf O'Donnell clinked his wine glass with his co-pilot Leon Powalski in the Four Invaders, which was a lounge in Columbosa Base in Macbeth. A rare smile brightened up his face, and his ears caught the cheery noises of the bustling lounge, full of victorious soldiers drinking and toasting along with the entire StarWolf team. 

"I knew it was a good idea to become a Venomian," he said to his friend as he sipped some of his wine. "I can't say the same for Fox being a Cornerian though." 

Leon joined along with him in laughter. "I hope he's dead by now. He's gotta be dead, after all the damage we caused to his arwing, and the Great Fox is nothing but a piece of rubble. His life support system would not be able to keep him alive long enough for him to go to a planet or station." 

"Eh, death would be better for him," Wolf said as he finished what was left of his wine. "For one thing, he doesn't have to suffer the defeat General Pepper will feel soon enough, and another thing, he's with his father now. Even though they will both dancing on hot coals and being poked by burning hot stakes in Hell, at least they will be together for eternity." 

Another set of laughter joined in as Andrew came up upon them, his face marked with a drunken stupor that would make his dead alcoholic father proud. "Hey Wolf, you gotta any of tha' wine left?" 

Wolf's smile disappeared but he wasn't angry at him as what he usually would be. "No, I drank the last of it. You're drinking too much, anyway." 

"Hey, my uncle had just won the war and I can drink as much as I want to!" Andrew angrily spat out and sloppily sat on a chair beside one of the tables. "Dammit, I want some mer wine!" 

"Andrew, will there ever be a day where you won't make one complaint or demand?" Wolf asked but then sighed. "Oh fine then... I'll get you another bottle, since I don't think you can even stand up now." 

"Oh I can still 'tand up purty good!" He slurred and struggled to stand up, but then his knees buckled and he fell back onto his chair. The momentum was too much however and he suddenly collapsed onto the floor back first. Wolf laughed at seeing that, and shook his head as he walked away with Leon following him. 

"You know sumthing, I have a strange feeling ever since we left the fight with StarFox and their allies alive. Like I'm gonna see them again." 

Leon shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. If they were still alive, we would have heard about it earlier." 

"True... but I have my doubts," Wolf mumbled as he approached the bar. "I do know one thing... if I ever see them again, I would make sure that they would be dead pure and simple before I leave the battle!"   
  


* * X * * 

Andross smiled. 

The Kismet Fleet had just arrived Corneria space, and the planet was within view through the large windows the emperor faced as he sat on the throne-like command chair overlooking the bridge of the Kismet. Fleet Admiral Thurman stood beside him, a grin on his smug face. He chuckled slightly at seeing the rather pitiful defense that was waiting for the Kismet Fleet around Corneria. Just a few measly ships and squadrons, mere flies in comparison to the mighty Fleet. 

"Your Majesty, we have just arrived at your new future home," he smugly remarked as he glanced at his emperor. 

"Ah, I love the sound of that... Corneria... my future home. When will the battle start?" 

"In ten minutes, your Imperial Majesty. Shall I order our Invaders to head out?" 

"Very well. I yearn to see the Cornerians explode one by one quickly," Andross permitted. "Without StarFox around, they are worthless against my power!" 

Soon after the command was given, hundreds of Invader jets of all four classes burst out of their motherships, and accelerated ahead to the front of the Fleet, confident of their victory. The smile on Andross' face broadened as he saw the countless flames of Invader engines as the fighters swarmed forward into battle, and licked his lips in anticipation. It has been a long time since he had seen a battle close hand.   
  


* * M * *

  
  


At the other side of the battlefield, Commander Bill Grey gulped uneasily. He had faced the Kismet Fleet just less than a day in the past, but still the sight of them made the pores on his skin ooze out sweat. It was almost if the entire Kismet Fleet had healed itself completely despite losing several ships, and thus maintaining its large size and swarm-like numbers. He blinked several times to snap out of his trance and when he spotted the Invaders coming, he turned on the comlink. 

"Squadron leaders, this is Commander Bill Grey. Keep your places amid the capital ships here, and let their turrets help us in this job. I am not confident that we will win this battle, so I issue one last order," he said and then paused. 

"What is it, sir?" one of the leaders buzzed in unexpectedly, ruining Bill's chance to have a dramatic pause between statements. Oh well, he can't have everything he wanted. 

"Kill as many as you can, and don't surrender," Bill ordered firmly. "Kamikaze." 

Even though it was an order of suicide, none of the squadron leaders protested. By responding in silence, Bill realized that they had all accepted Death along with him. He couldn't help but to grin. Death would a blessing at this point of the war for any deserving Cornerian. 

Gearing up the laser turrets of his GreyOne, he gritted his teeth as the Invaders pressed on toward his small fleet that has been hastily gathered; one last crumbling wall of resistance before Corneria itself. "I'll see you in spirit, Fox McCloud..." he muttered and braced for the impact of battle. 

Although he expected it, Bill still gasped when the Invaders started firing upon reaching them, and with determination on his eyes, he fired back, taking out an Invader quickly and became a hunter as he rapidly searched for another one. The flurry of lasers darting in all directions erupted around him, and explosions splattered onto his eyes. The ion shots from the Partisan ships screamed through space, each one of them hoping to hit a future war casualty. Screams from burned pilots died quickly once the sound escaped from the oxygen-filled confines of the ruined jets, and debris slowly filled the area along with lost souls. 

Bill grunted as his jet shook slightly from a laser that struck him on the wing from behind, and he made a glance back. Three Invaders were on his tail, firing lasers for all they're worth. He uttered a short curse and barrel rolled to deflect some of their shots and then swerved right sharply, but they persisted and continued on raining lasers onto his jet. Angrily, he made a quick loop and found himself with the tables turned as he was on their tails, and quickly fired his shots. Three explosions were his award, but he was too distracted and busy to savor it. He swerved through the rubble of his recent victims in search for another target. 

"Hey Billy Boy, nice to see you again!" A voice suddenly buzzed into his intercom, and a frown appeared on the dog's face. 

"Woshive!" He snarled and as he glanced right, he spotted the Flood-class jet headed toward him. Knowing the black-hulled jet was too close to turn toward him, he made the difficult decision to swerve the other way, and Pat Woshive easily got on his tail. 

"Aw, you're not happy to see me?" The cheetah taunted at his former friend from the Academy. "Here, let me make this reunion better for you!" 

Bill growled as several lasers burned into his hull, and executed another quick loop, hoping to catch him off guard. Pat however made a loop as well, and to Bill's surprise as he finished the loop, he was still behind him. 

"Not this time, Billy!" Pat laughed. "How is your friend Fox, by the way? Frying in Hell or choking to death from the lack of air here in space?" 

"Keep it up, Patty Cake..." Bill softly mumbled. He barrel rolled again and sharply swerved left, firing his own lasers at some of the Invaders in front of him. Even the hunted can still be the hunter. 

Sparks suddenly flew into his eyes as his controls became busted from the damage Pat was giving him, and a beeping warning alarmed him that he had only twenty percent shields left. He noticed a Zerum-class ship at a short distance in front of him, and accelerated toward it. As he expected, Pat sped up to keep on with him. Lasers, jets, ion shots, proton torpedoes, nova bomb explosions, and debris swirled across the two rivals of space as they swerved their way toward the ship. 

A different beep warned Bill that he was coming too close to the ship, and that prompted him to bank up sharply, nearly missing a turret-fired shot that grazed his right wing. Pat tried to make the same maneuver, but another shot suddenly flashed onto his eyes, and in distraction, he fumbled onto the controls. It took only a second for him to regain his senses, but that was enough to doom him. His eyes widened as his jet angled up dangerously close toward the hull of the ship, and grabbed the handle stick roughly to escape. He screamed one last cry before he collided onto the ship, and a grin showed up on Bill's face when he noticed the explosion behind him as he swerved away from the Venomian ship. 

"Too bad you didn't live long enough to realize that I'm the better pilot," he murmured. "Though maybe in a split-second you have." 

Another Invader caught his eye and he swiftly curved right to get on its tail, but a luminous glow distracted him. A huge white sphere passed by him just a few feet away, and his jaw dropped as he watched the white sphere hurl toward a Partisan ship. The shot bore easily through the hull and crashed through portion after portion of the ship's innards. The core breeched quickly and the ship engulfed itself into a blue oval as it exploded. Bill swallowed. The Kismet had arrived. 

"Ugh! God!" He sputtered out as another flurry of lasers crashed onto his hull. Four more Invaders were attacking him, and he noticed three more Flood-class jets from Woshive's Black Flood Squadron hurling to him to reinforce the Invaders. 

"Shit!" He cursed and swiftly turned away from them, but with his jet not being able to take it much more damage, he knew that his time was almost up. Breathing quickly, he scanned around and spotted a Dorisby Cruiser just ahead of him, and frowned. 

"It is a good day to die, they say..." He growled and sped toward the ship. Another laser struck the GreyOne's right wing and it splintered off, but Bill ignored it as his eyes narrowed. The crumbling jet shuddered as the lasers pounded on him ruthlessly, and a light flashed to warn him that he was approaching danger shield levels. The Cruiser became larger as he accelerated faster toward it, his engines sputtering to keep up with Bill's ramming speed demands. 

A growl vibrated from his throat as he became so close to the Cruiser that he could faintly see figures across the lighted windows, and focused onto his target spot. Now at full speed, his last thoughts burned through his mind. Warning lights and beeps from his controls were ignored as he persisted on, and in the last seconds of his life, he screamed out an oath for revenge. 

Burning flames engulfed him as the jet exploded onto the hull, and a Commander was added to the war's casualty list among thousands and millions of others. Just seconds after the explosion, all that was left of the GreyOne was a crude collection of metal, flesh, and wires as it bounced away from the hull, flaying into the dark realms of space. 

Ten minutes and two more destroyed Cornerian ships later, General Pepper, safe in the confides of his office in Corneria City, issued the order of surrender upon hearing the death of his favorite Commander. When the news reached a certain ape inside the Kismet, his lips curved into an expression that he should be used to at this time of the war. 

Andross smiled.   
  
  
  


  
  



	2. Letter to Martin and Chapter Two

Alternative Measures

Letter to Martin and Chapter Two

  
  


Dear Beloved, 

I hope you won't mind me saying that to you from time to time, but you know my feelings toward you. I yearn to hear your voice again, that bass tone of yours that caught my attention to you in the first place all those years ago. I yearn to feel you again, and you better not ruin that spotty fur of yours, or I'll really get mad. That picture of you that I have framed beside my bed is not enough, and I face yet another lonely night once the sun sets here. 

The reason why I have decided to write you this letter is because yesterday was a rather important day of the year. Exactly four years ago, I have met you in that House, and I could still hear your singing voice tingling in the air from time to time. Four years... unbelievable, huh? It seems like yesterday when I was almost killed when fighting against StarWolf and the Sapphire Paladins near Devin Station, and that was already almost year before I met you. Strange how time flies by when you're lonely in a remote house, doesn't it? I thought it was supposed to be the other way around, but I guess not. 

I still have yet to receive word from my friends, and I still think that they're dead. Call me a pessimistic if you want, Martin, but I think it is the cold, harsh truth. I have been growing my own food fairly well, being so damn far from a grocery store and all that and I have no means of transportation, but eating the same food all the time is boring. When you see me again, could you at least bring me some veghaten beans and lemons? I really miss tasting those. And I could like some more bags of yeast because I'm running out of the supply you gave me when I last saw you four months ago. 

Damn it, I want to see you so badly! Let me know when you are coming back, for I'm looking forward to it. Maybe we can sing a few songs by the pond and do some fishing if they are biting. I hope you still have that guitar of yours, since you play it so well. I hope that I don't have to live like this for much longer. I hate being famous and hiding out from the rest of the galaxy like this. When things get too quiet, I just want to cry. Now you know why I want to see you so much. 

Anyway, how are you doing so far? Any news concerning that damn bounty on my head? Have Emperor Andross been killed, tortured, sent to Hell, whatever? Have anyone thought about a revolution yet? Or maybe just simply an assassination? I would love to use one of my kitchen knives and just go over to Corneria City and kill that bastard of an ape, you know. My viewer broke down a month ago, so I have been falling behind on the news here. So when you come, expect me to create a storm of questions, because I want to catch up with the rest of society. I hope this letter reaches you soon. You know I will be waiting for you. 

I love you. 

Yours always, 

Katt   
  


Chapter Two

"There were times when I thought that when I saw Emperor Andross declare himself as the emperor of the Lylat System, I swore that the stars actually bowed down to him in worship." 

-- Fleet Admiral Carl Thurman   
  
  
  


To add salt to the wounds, Emperor Andross decided to have the terms of surrender signed in the bridge of the very ship that had destroyed Cornerian hopes. General Pepper, dressed in full uniform including his many medals, faced his arch enemy from across the large table with a somber look on his face. Standing between him were the other top two members of the Cornerian Ruling Council, the trio representing the planets Katina, Corneria, and Fortuna respectively. 

Sitting on the throne-like leather chair was the Emperor of the Venom Empire, a gloating smirk on his smug face. For years, he had been looking forward to this event, and now it had become a reality. Standing beside him was his nephew Andrew, and behind them were the rest of the StarWolf team, Fleet Admiral Carl Thurman, and the entire assembly of the Venomian War Council, including Commander General Venus Avalona. 

"Well gentlemen, the war has officially come to an end," Emperor Andross spoke. "It's a shame that comes as bad news to you and your people. But don't worry, this war will end in a positive note for all of us." 

"That's a whole bunch of crock and you know it," the Katina representative, a red-haired tigress that is slightly smaller than General Pepper, mumbled out in distaste. 

"Strong words coming from someone like you," Emperor Andross retaliated, "but you are sadly mistaken, Miss Galetron. One problem that the Cornerian Alliance has was that it was an alliance... a collection of different leaders that have their own ideas and strategies. You may think that you all have acted in one, but that is not true. Because you lack a single leader, even someone of great importance like this pathetic hound standing before me must quarrel with his equals and even those of lesser importance." 

General Pepper frowned at his statements and resisted the temptation to close his fists. "I'm very sure that your own War Council have their own arguments from time to time." 

"Yes, but at least they are resolved very quickly. Why? Because I'm their highest authority. All decisions from me are final and no more arguments arise afterwards. With just one person controlling all, operations can move smoother and faster. My War Council only exists to give me suggestions on the best course of action. That is the way that the government should rule by. The Venom Empire has been victorious because it was ruled by the right form of government... MY government! When one person makes the decisions, there is no real conflict within the government, and thus the people will prosper from the smoothness." 

"The people being oppressed is more like it," Pepper shot back. 

Andrew growled and leaned forward over the table. "Shut your mouth in the presence of the Emperor, hound!" 

Andross grimaced and grabbed Andrew's arm to hold him back. "Quiet, Andrew... I'm nice enough to give them a chance to speak," he said and then faced the defeated representatives again. "Let's end this ceremony. End the war that had given us both headaches. State your surrender." 

The tigress bowed her head slightly and began with a sullen tone of voice. "I, Miss Desiré Galetron of Katina, declare submission to the Venom Empire, and transfer authorization of all military and non-military matters to Emperor Andross the Great. All ruling members of the Katina government are stripped of their powers and be submitted to Emperor Andross the Great and be punished as deemed appropriate. The planet Katina and its people are officially the newest segment of the great Venom Empire, and we submit to the Empire's leader from now to eternity. This, we declare." 

The Fortuna representative, a massive polar bear with dull blue eyes and several scars across his face, was next. "I, Admiral Joseph Tearisa of Fortuna, declare submission to the Venom Empire, and transfer authorization of all military and non-military matters to Emperor Andross the Great. All ruling members of the Fortuna government are stripped of their powers and be submitted to Emperor Andross the Great and be punished as deemed appropriate. The planet Fortuna and its people are officially the newest segment of the great Venom Empire, and we submit to the Empire's leader from now to eternity. This, we declare." 

Andross' smile shined as his eyes bored onto General Pepper. "And now... you." 

Pepper almost snarled in hate amid the depression, and he stared back with dark eyes. "I, General Pepper of Corneria, declare submission to the Venom Empire, and transfer authorization of all military and non-military matters to Emperor Andross the Great. All ruling members of all Cornerian governments are stripped of their powers and be submitted to Emperor Andross the Great and be punished as deemed appropriate. The planet Corneria and its people are officially the newest segment of the great Venom Empire, and we submit to the Empire's leader from now to eternity. This... we declare." 

Andross clasped his paws together in triumph. "It is done... the war is officially over, and I arise victorious!" He stood up and glanced at his nephew. "Andrew, would you do the honors of containing our guests? To extend my hospitality, let's show them this proud ship's prison quarters." 

Andrew chuckled and snapped his fingers. Three soldiers immediately rushed over and grabbed the three prisoners, and bounded them with pawcuffs. Before they could be taken away however, Andross stood up from his chair and walked around the table to face General Pepper. Due to his size, he stood slightly taller than the hound, and Pepper seemed small in stature and mind in comparison to him. 

"Oh don't worry about being too uncomfortable in the prison cells, General," Emperor Andross said smugly. "In two days, you will be executed, and you will be given a ticket out of this reality as you are burned into ashes. In spirit, you will witness the beginning of a new era, and you shall see that the Gods had given me victory in order to bring a better peace and prosperity to their people. Farewell, General Pepper... and I will see you on my crowning moment." 

The hound didn't respond except with a slight growl as he and the two others were roughly taken away from the bridge. Andross laughed and faced his assembly in an obviously joyful mood. "Rejoice, my comrades, for we have broken the bodies of our enemies!" 

A rousing cry of euphoria arose from his supporters, including StarWolf and the console officers down below on the lower deck. The televison cameras around the bridge, programmed to record every second of the ceremony, sent the motion images all across the Lylat System, and into the eyes of every Lylatian that has been watching. At that moment, half of the Lylat System rose in cheer along with their Emperor, and the other half wailed in grief and defeat. 

* * c * *

  
  


"How far away is it, Steph?" Salem Mensata asked his sister as their sand buggy roared across the sandy realms of Yes'terantell Flats, somewhere in the southwestern hemisphere of Titania. The greyhound-shaped Sloughi dogs brushed away the sand from their faces as the brother of the pair stood up from his chair to get a better view ahead, hanging on to the frame of the buggy to keep balance. 

"We might have two more miles to go," Stephanie answered and shifted gears as they approached a large sand dune. The climbing trail of smoke far ahead of them, spotted by the pair ten minutes ago, was still the only sign of whatever they were looking for. 

Salem grumbled and dropped his slim body back onto his chair as they ascended up, and rubbed some more sand off his brown eyes. The tan and brownish furred canines lived in a small village several miles away, and were among one of the more wealthier families in the village, if owning a dune buggy with wheels was considered to be trendy. "Hope we get there on time. You sure that was a jet that flew over our town?" 

"Can't be an asteroid, I know for sure," Stephanie responded quickly. "Not to mention that a jet can make smoke trailing up to the sky like that." 

"Think the pilot survived?" 

"I didn't see any parachutes coming down, so I doubt it, but we better make sure. Hang on!" 

The buggy flew over the peak of the sand dune and created a geyser of sand as it collided with the ground, and Stephanie accelerated to the top speed. Several minutes later upon reaching the peak of another large sand dune, Salem spotted the source of the smoke. He stood up again and pointed downwards at it, which was still about a quarter of a mile away. 

"Look! It was a jet, after all!" 

Flames belched out from the ruined jet, which at this distance away could not be identified as Cornerian or Venomian. Most of the jet was blackened with soot and the right wing was splintered off and gone, but when Salem squinted his eyes to focus more, he spotted some pink along the hull of the jet. 

"You know what jet it is, Salem?" His sister yelled out above the roar of the sand buggy. 

Salem sat back down and shook his head. "I don't recall any pink on any official Cornerian or Venomian jet." 

"Crap, it could be a customized jet. Maybe a mercenary or even a pirate," Stephanie grumbled. "Hope the pilot won't kill us or anything." 

Salem grabbed his sister's arm rather slightly. "Hey, the pilot needs us now, pirate or not. Keep going." 

Stephanie only nodded and continued on. Within a few hundred yards away from the spot, Salem stood up again (it was a bad habit of his but his sister had gotten used to it a long time ago) and hovered a paw over his eyes to shield them from the glaring sun. He spotted an object that looked strangely like a figure laying on the sand some yards away from the jet, and gasped. "I think I see the pilot! C'mon!" 

Even before the buggy fully stopped as it arrived at the crash scene, Salem jumped out and ran toward the pilot quickly, kicking up sand behind his sandals. The white shirt and shorts he had on swayed slightly from his running and upon reaching the pilot, he slid down beside the person and quickly scanned for her condition. The female pilot's clothes was burned and torn in some areas, and sand was cluttered on her white hair. The pink fur she has, which got Salem's immediate attention, had several bloody wounds and burns, and she was laying on her stomach, the head peacefully laid on the sand by the cheek. 

Salem pressed his fingers against her neck to check for a pulse and a small grin showed up on his face when he felt that she was still alive. Stephanie walked up and knelt beside him, inspecting the fur. 

"Pink... so strange..." 

"Tell me about it," Salem responded. "Help me turn her over." 

With her help, he grabbed the feline pilot's arm and slowly turned her over till she was facing up, and he brushed away as much sand off of her face as he could. "She must have still be inside the cockpit when she crashed, and got out of it before the jet exploded. Got some burns and bruises," he said as he was checking the limbs and chest area. "I don't feel any broken bones except for maybe a shattered rib. We need to get her back to the village immediately." 

"But how? The buggy is big enough only to fit the two of us!" 

Salem glanced at the burning jet and though the heat from the fires was bothering him, it was not distracting. "I'll stay here while you take her to the doctor. You know how to drive that thing and I don't." 

"Right, right..." Stephanie said and placed her paws under the cat's head to cradle it up. "A pink-furred cat... first Andross won the war and now we find a strange feline. What's next?" 

Salem didn't bother to respond to that as they helped carry her up and slowly got her to the passenger seat of the buggy. He retreated from the mobile a few steps and watched his sister hop onto her seat and started up the engine. With no words spoken between them, Stephanie sped off with the pilot in tow, and when Salem was alone, he faced the jet and sighed. 

"You'll be okay, pilot..." he softly muttered. "Just hang in there..."   
  


* * C * *

  
  


A dab of coldness melting on her forehead finally snapped Katt Monroe back into reality, and her eyes fluttered open slowly. Though her vision was fuzzy at first, when it cleared, she noticed a wet red cloth touching her face delicately and an orange-furred male cat looking down at her. She realized that she was laying on a bed, and was inside some building. The heat reminded her that she was still in Titania, and felt some patches on where her wounds would be. She blinked several times and groaned. 

"Where... am I?" 

The doctor straightened his back and smiled. "You're in the village hospital, Miss Monroe. My name is Doctor Jason Kim," he answered with a slight accent that Katt couldn't identify. "Stephanie and Salem found you barely alive next to your crashed jet, and thank goodness you're still alive." 

Katt groaned again and raised her head, but a pain on her chest forced a yelp out from her, and Dr. Kim placed a paw on her forehead to lay her head back on the pillow. "Be still, Miss Monroe. You have suffered two broken ribs along with a small crack on your right leg according to my portable X-ray scanners, and you have wounds and burns, though all of them are patched up. Just relax, my friend. Just be blessed that you're alive." 

"Yeah..." Katt breathed out softly. "How did you know my name?" 

"I saw your ID on your wallet. Sorry that I had to take off your clothes in order to patch up all of your wounds." 

That last statement made her eyes widen and noticed that she was completely naked except for wet strips of clothing covering the appropriate spots across her groin and chest. She swallowed nervously, but the doctor chuckled at seeing that. 

"Don't worry, I was the only one around that did it and I'm happily married," he assured her. "Salem told me that those were the only clothes you have but by the time he told me that, I had already cut open your shirt, and I apologize." 

A small smile showed up on her damaged face. "Heh... it was ruined already... my jet..." 

"It's a complete ruin, from what I have been told. Salem and Stephanie, the ones that saved you, are now trying to douse the flames to get rid of the smoke, but they couldn't salvage anything from that jet other than you. They should be back here any moment now. You just rest, and I have other patients to handle. Being the only doctor in this village can be a pain sometimes." 

Katt slightly chuckled and nodded. "Whatever you say doctor... I need some sleep..." and with that, she doused off into slumber. Dr. Kim grinned and walked out of the hospital room to handle other matters. 

Just as soon as the cat stepped out, Salem was waiting for him. "How is she?" 

"She just woke up and thankfully she hasn't seem to lose any of her memory. You and your sister have done well in rescuing her." 

Salem nodded and looked across the doorway and watched her sleep. "Yeah... she was just lucky. Not many pilots survive a crash while still in the cockpit. You think she'll be well enough to attend the meeting at the Elder House tonight?" 

Dr. Kim shook his head. "Postpone that meeting till tomorrow night. She's too weak to get out of bed now." 

"Okay then. You mind if I take a chair and spend the night in her room? She might want to see somebody when she wakes up." 

The cat shrugged, being impatient and on a hurry to get on to other matters. "Fine, fine. Just don't drink all the mechan milk around here like the last time you were here for that broken leg you got." 

Salem laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, I only had five glasses and it was three years ago. Thanks, Doc." 

He rushed inside the room and picked up the lone chair in the room and placed it beside the bed, and slouched down on it, exhausted from the day's experience. 

"Oh yes, one more thing," Dr. Kim said from the hallway, getting Salem's attention. "Don't get your teenage hormones hyper around her, okay?" 

Salem groaned and waved a dismissal paw at him. "I'll be fine, doctor. Don't worry about me!" 

Dr. Kim chuckled and walked away, leaving the dog shaking his head as he gathered his attention back at Katt. Still despite the doctor's warning, he couldn't help but to admire her appearance. The pink fur seemed to shine from the light on the ceiling, and her face had an expression of peace and serenity. With all the sand pulled out from her hair, the whiteness of the hair looked creamy, and Salem absently hovered a paw over her head and flowed his fingers across the hair. Katt kept her eyes closed in response, but she did purred. 

Salem smiled and rested his paw slightly on her head. "Told you that you'll be okay," he whispered. He relaxed and slouched back onto his chair, watching her quietly. After several moments, he too slowly fell into slumber and slept through the night with her.   
  


* * L * *

  
  


The next morning, Stephanie arrived at Katt's room to find them both still asleep. Grinning, she walked up to Salem and grabbed his shoulder. Shaking him, she woke him up with a start and Salem almost jumped up from his chair. 

"Huh, what?" He gasped and then regained his senses and looked up at his sister. "Oh... it's you, Steph." 

"You got that right, bro," she responded and glanced at Katt. "How is she?" 

"Doing just fine, except for a few broken bones, and her burns and wounds are patched up and such. What is Dad going to do about the jet?" 

Stephanie shrugged. "It might be salvaged for parts, but I think he'll decide to just leave it there and let the sand cover up most of it," she said and then rubbed her chin. "Doesn't the name Katt Monroe sound familiar to you?" 

"No, it doesn't," Salem responded, shaking his head. "Why do you ask?" 

"Well... I think I heard the name somewhere, that's all." 

Slight groaning suddenly grabbed their attention as they turned their faces toward Katt. The feline stirred slightly and then opened her eyes. Upon seeing the two dogs, she grunted a soft sound and shuffled her body faintly to make herself more comfortable. "Hello..." 

Salem reached over and rested his paw on her arm. "Good morning, Miss Monroe. I am Salem Mensata and this is my sister Stephanie." 

"Oh yes..." Katt slurred. "The ones that saved my life. I can't... ever thank you enough." 

"Hmph, that's all right," Stephanie answered and forcefully pulled Salem's arm away from her as if she didn't want him to touch her like that. "Need something?" 

"Well... I do need something to drink. Something cold and with ice to boot. And some pancakes if you have them..." 

Stephanie nodded and patted on her brother's shoulder. "You heard her, Salem. Be a good boy and fetch." 

Salem snatched a look at her with a scowl. "Hey, you're the one standing. You do it!" 

"Oh, I'm the one standing?" She asked and then clenched her fist around his shoulder. Salem yelped as her nails dug into his flesh and he stood up quickly and grabbed her paw to release the grip from him. 

"Okay, okay, okay!" He yelled in annoyance. "I'll do it... God, you're a pain." 

"Of course," Stephanie retorted, "I just dug my nails onto you, am I right?" 

Salem growled, but gave up and stormed out of the room. With that gone, Stephanie chalked up another sibling rivalry victory in her mind and sat down on his chair as Katt was chuckling. 

"You always argue with him like that?" 

"Yeah, but that's because he's just a teenager and a stubborn one at that. He needed a strong older sister to keep him in line and that's me," Stephanie responded. "So... you think you're refreshed enough to tell a story?" 

"Yeah, I guess so... I suppose you're wondering how I got here, right?" 

"Exactly." 

Katt nodded and faced up at the ceiling. "Well... even though I am a mercenary, I have been fighting on the Androssian War against the Venomian forces. I do have a price on my head according to Emperor Andross, and so that's why I'm fighting them. Anyway, I was heading over to Devin Station along with StarFox and--" 

Stephanie suddenly gasped at hearing that. "Wait... StarFox?" 

"Yes... I'm best friends with them, actually," Katt answered and then noticed that she had a spooked look on her face. "Something wrong or just surprised?" 

"Both..." Stephanie said. "I heard about that Devin battle... and that it was destroyed... but it wasn't enough..." 

"Huh? What are you talking about?" 

"Katt... the Kismet is still alive... the Cornerians have lost the war..." 

Katt swallowed with a sudden depression and closed her eyes in sorrow. "No... can't be..." 

"Corneria and their allies issued their surrender some time ago," the dog explained. "Forest Echo, one of the energy stations, had successfully fended off the Cornerians, and so that's mainly how Andross won." 

"Shit...," Katt muttered. "Shit, shit, shit... what about Fox... and Falco...?" 

"Don't know," Stephanie answered flatly with hints of sadness. "There was no word about them... and because StarWolf and the other Venomians had to flee due to damages, we don't know if they are still alive or... dead. You're the first one who fought in Devin for the Cornerian side that we have realized to be alive." 

"Shit... I could've stayed there long enough to help them... but no... I fled before the battle was even over..." 

"So you don't know if they are still alive either?" 

A tear already ran down her face as Katt turned her head toward her. "No... I wish I do know..." 

"So... your jet suffered so much damage that you were forced to leave?" 

"Yes, prematurely, I believe... the Great Fox was destroyed so I had to look elsewhere to stop and repair my jet. I set a course to Titania, and well... here I am." 

"Yeah... your jet is completely destroyed though, so you're stuck here for now. The closest starport from here is the Polack Outpost about a day from here, and the sand buggy I have is the only vehicle in this remote place. We live by selling the grogbite roots we grow here in Polack to get the necessary supplies. It's harsh living, but we are still alive." 

"Food is here!" Salem burst out as he barged into the room, holding a tray of the food and drink Katt requested. Stephanie stood up and allowed her brother to place the tray on the chair, but his cheery mood ended when he spotted the downcast look on their faces. 

"What's wrong?" 

Stephanie ignored his question and glanced at Katt. "Look, we'll leave you alone for now. My bro and I gotta go." 

Salem frowned slightly. "Gotta go... what do you mean?" 

She grabbed him on the arm and headed toward the door, dragging his brother with him whom was struggling to be let free. When they left, Katt shed a few more tears and with her appetite gone, she tried to go back to sleep, mourning in grief. 

In the hallway, Stephanie released her brother's arm and sighed. "Monroe is a best friend of StarFox, Salem..." 

Salem gasped and walked back a few steps. "Holy shit... no kidding? She survived that Devin thing?" 

"Well, we're not looking at a ghost here, so she must have survived," she shot back, almost in distaste at her brother's stupidity. "Damn it, if word of this goes out... Katt has a bounty on her head, and if she gets captured by those damn Venomians, then who knows what will happen to her." 

"Steph... if we try to hide her, then we'll be in deep shit. If Andross or whoever finds out that we were hiding someone like her, this town might even be flattened and burned to the ground!" 

Stephanie shook her head. "Don't be paranoid, stupid. This is a remote village, not a city, so we can be out of contact with the rest of society for a while. It's quite easy to do that, you know. It'll be easy to hide her." 

Her brother remained skeptical. "I don't know... it's risky." 

"Hey, what else can we do? Just kick her out at her present state? She won't survive very long in this weather alone, and she's very dependant on this village for now." 

"Where will she stay once she is released from the hospital?" 

"I don't know... maybe we'll figure out in this meeting at the Elder House. We must not have Katt fall into the wrong paws, Salem. You got that?" 

He nodded in return and together they walked toward the exit of the small medical building. "Yeah... I understand." 

"Good, good..." she answered and then pressed her paw on his shoulder rather firmly. "I do have one question though... why are you so interested in her to actually spend the whole night in that room with her?" 

"Well... I just care about her, that's all..." 

Stephanie glared at her firmly. "You didn't... look under her covers... didn't you?" 

Salem's mouth opened in shock and his head shook in defiant innocence. "Hey, no, no, of course not! Why would I do something like that, silly?" 

"I can imagine plenty of things." 

Salem rolled up his eyes. "Give me a break..."   
  


* * O * *

  
  


"Are the satellites ready to start the transmission?" Emperor Andross asked one of the camera crew as he faced a large camera inside a large room with a furnace. When the lion cameraman signaled that he was ready, Andross cleared his throat. "One moment before I start though," he said and then glanced to his right. 

General Pepper, bound to a metal table that was standing vertically by the arms and legs, stared at his rival with dagger-like eyes. Because his muzzle was tied with wire, he could only mumble and groan, and with the wounds he suffered in recent torture sessions, his appearance was rather pathetic. Andross chuckled and glanced back at the camera and signaled it to start. 

"My fellow Lylatians," he spoke in a firm and commanding voice. "Today is the beginning of a new age in our history. The Androssian War, which has devastated the once proud planet of Corneria, is officially over. No more will a soldier die in combat. There will be no more suffering and pain because of that war because it is done. I am now leading you into a period of peace and prosperity, where all Lylatians can enjoy the fruits that I will give you. No one would have to starve under me. Under my protection, we can defy all odds and live a serene and meaningful life. Our enemies have been crushed and rightly so, for they were staining our precious galaxy with the muck of war and suffering, and I have hammered down on them with justice!" 

The camera then panned over to show both Andross and General Pepper in the same picture, and Andross resumed. "Here lies our last great threat to our peace. General Pepper, leader of all Cornerian forces and the one who sends money over to the ruthless killers that call themselves StarFox, is now defeated and bounded like the criminal he is. In just a few moments, I shall now give an example for all those that dare to go against me and threaten the peace..." 

At his signal, several Venomian soldiers grabbed the table and positioned it horizontally with Pepper laying face up above it. The small door to the furnace opened, and the fires belched out into the room with a thirsty fury. Pepper moaned loudly in terror as the fires stung at his boots, but Andross ignored him. 

"General Pepper... into the fiery pits of Hell, you go!" Andross commanded, and the execution was done. Screaming through a closed muzzle, the hound was slid into the furnace with the table, and the fires roared as they engulfed him, quenching their thirst with his blood and fur. Within seconds of being burned alive, the screaming stopped, and the furnace door closed with Pepper still inside. With no remorse whatsoever, Andross turned to face the camera. 

"Fox McCloud and his pathetic team are dead. Believe that, my fellow Lylatians, for that is the truth. The Venom Empire is now officially dead... for it has served its glorious purpose. From out of its ashes shall rise... the Lylatian Empire! For the first time in history, the entire galaxy, from Venom to Katina to Corneria, has been reunited into one whole... to be ruled by one single government. In my lead, all of us will work together as one, just as it should be done. I declare myself the Supreme Emperor of Lylat, ruler of all you see!" He boomed loudly and raised his fists in sheer bliss and authority. "Follow me, and you will never be hungry or sad again! This is the new golden age for the entire galaxy, and you owe it all to me!" 

The supporters in the room around him burst into cheer and the last thing the people all across the galaxy heard on the transmission before it turned off was the laughter of their new supreme leader. 

Long live Andross the Great, Emperor of the Lylatian Empire. 


End file.
